my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Sunsyx
---- Mi nombre es Sunsyx no me digas pero me puedes llamar Sunset, Sunsy, ect ect. Soy una usuaria común, y tengo 200 ediciones extraño mis 1.000 ediciones ferga . Mi nombre real es Letizia y vivo en Venezuela. Aquí sabrás más sobre mi~ LITERALMENTE espero que te guste mi perfil y esas weas (? Bueno, para empezar.. Soy un tanto negativa, no todo el tiempo. Soy inmadura, y me río con cualquier cosa que me digan. Suelo ser muy sensible, y algunas veces egoísta. Mi color favorito es el Azul, no se, me encanta ggg También me gustan los dulces, pero, no tanto. Mi personaje favorito de MLP seria..Rarity. LA ADORO. Y mi villano favorito Midnight Sparkle/Nightmare Moon. Pos...de SU es Ronaldo, me vale berenjena que casi todos lo odien, es tan asjks, De GF es StanFord y Bill. ADORO CON MI ALMA TWENVEL FOREVER. AMO. ADORO. ADMIRO ya parezco Fangirl a Reggie<3. Friendas *Katalina (?) ♥ *Dasheh. *Sabry. *Julieh. ♥ *Ari. *Vic.~ ♥ 250px|right Ships favoritos de MLP/SU/GF ect. aquí pensaran que soy una enferma gggg *Twixie. *TwiGlimmer. *ApplePie. *FlutterDash. *AdaLight (Twilight x Adagio (?). ---- *BillDip VIVA EL YAOI BITCHES. . *Stancest... -le lanzan piedras- *Mabel x Bill. ---- *Yellow Diamond x Peridot. GGGGG *Pearlnet. *Ronlars. * Lapidot (?? . *Jaspis. *Amedot. Capítulos Favoritos de MLP *Una Boda en Canterlot. *Verde de Envidia. *El Regreso de la Armonía, parte 1 y 2. *La Magia de la Amistad, parte 1 y 2. *HeartBreakers. *La Viruela Cutie. *El Mapa Cutie, parte 1 y 2. *The Cutie Remark, parte 1 y 2. *La Rain-plosión Sonica. Canciones Favoritas *Calma a Descansar. *Razzle Dazzle. *Babs Seed. *Envolviendo el Invierno. *Es Arte un Vestido Hacer. *Este Día va ser Perfecto. *Es lo que mi Cutie Mark me dice a mi. Canciones Fav. de EG. *Que Extraño Es. *Ayudemos a recuperar la Corona. Canciones Fav. de EG:RR *Intro. *Batalla de las Bandas. *Bajo un Hechizo ahora Estas. *Bienvenido al Show. *Trucos Aqui. *Asombrosa quiero Ser la prefiero en inglés. EN ESPAÑOL ES HORRIBLE . Canciones Fav. de Friendship Games. *Intro/Los Juegos de la Amistad. *Acadeca. *Suelta la Magia la prefiero en inglés x2 . *Hay Algo Más Afuera. Capitulos favoritos de SU gg. *Mochila Hamburguesa. *La Gema del Oceano. *El Retorno. *Escape de la Prisión. *Juramento ante la Espada. *Motel Keystone. *Catch and Release. *Derribalo...Chile. NO MAMES *When it Rains. *Back to Barn. *Too Far. *The Answer. *Could've Been. *Message Received. *Log Date 7 - 15 - 2. Series Fav.= Mis series favoritas (o pilotos (?) son: *MLP (dah.) *Juanit- ejem, Steven Universe. *Un Show Más. * La wea que ya no se entiende Hora de Aventura. *Gravity Falls. *Star Vs The Forces of Evil. *ME VALE MADRES QUE DIGAN SOBRE EL PILOTO, AMO TWELVE FOREVER AAAAaaaAA *Long Live The Royals. |-|Lista completa de mis waifus (?)= *Reggie. * La invoca demonios Oka Ruto. *Ford. *Ronaldo. *Peridot. *Rarity. *Midnight Sparkle. *Sci-Twilight. *Sunset Tocineta Shimmer. *Butt Witch. en construcción por flojera(?. |-|KSO.= *''I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time.'' —Sci-Twilight. ---- |-|Kso x2.= En construcción